Arabian nights
by coffeebeanbite
Summary: Summary: AU. Hasan has bought a new gift for Marceline: It's a beautiful slave. Bubbline. This story is placed in the Arabian peninsula in the year of 590 B.C. Rated M for some violence, nudity and what comes after nudity.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been planning this story for two months now. It was difficult to decide where in the time line it would fit. This story takes place in the Arabian peninsula, (in between Petra and Yathrib) in 590 B.C.**

**It is rated M+ for some violence and nudity *blush* and what comes after nudity *double blush* but the blushing will come until chapter two.**

**I changed some names because they just sounded out of place. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Adventure time with Finn and Jake.**

Chapter 1

"Oh man! Has to be a joke!" I say as I see my father, Hasan Abd- Al Adir, giving instructions to the eunuchs while pointing at his new acquisition. "Marshall! Just in time to see what I had bought for you! Look! Isn't she pretty?" His _gift _for me is another slave, I already know it without he telling me. Always, three times a year, the same caravan comes returning from Gaza with all kind of goods including slaves from different places around the vast world I had not had the chance to see. My father has the hobbie of buying pretty girls for his harem or mine. I already have fifteen or so of them, and I even don't know their names. I don't look at the new one, I am bored of my father buying concubines for me in order to save the face.

"Marshall! Do not turn your back on me! Respect you father!" I am turning in a corner inside the palace before he can say anything else. Even when we are alone like this he will not say my real name. I'm starting to think he already forgot. Maybe he forgot on purpose. Some wisemen say that words have the power to turn in to reality and that's why people say prayers. They say that the words have mystical properties, and that's why there are words that shouldn't be said or wrote.

My name had not been said in so much time that its pronunciation sounds weird even to me: _Marceline. _If someone were to call me by my name I'm not sure if I would react to it. Moreover, sometimes I forget I'm a woman.

Every day is just the same. For me the time is unreal, life is a bad joke, a bad joke in drag. The only relaxing time for me, the one thing that gives me some peace of mind is the bath. The sun is high, suffocating, it is perfect time for a bath.

As I enter the room two eunuchs come at me. "Master, should I prepare the bath for you" says one of them. I simply nod at him. The other one takes my clothes as I strip. I take a scented soap, it smells like roses. I wash myself slowly, I wash away the sweat, the apathy I feel for life, the anger I feel for my father. I know that this clean feeling is just temporary though. When I am finished, I walk in to the ground level large tub. I immerse, remaining under the water for almost a minute. The water isolates me from the outside world. When I emerge I feel much better.

After an hour or so I decide it is enough. Just when I am about to get out I hear the voices of the concubines: "Go ahead girl! Don't stand just there! Your new Master needs a towel, go go!" I see her now, the new concubine my father just bought. She is looking around searching for the _Master_, totally confused. I can't help but giggle, and then she spots me. "Over here! I am the master!" I say to her. She is now more confused, not knowing if I'm making fun of her. Then the concubines behind say something to her in a whisper I cannot hear. Then she locks her eyes with mine lifting her eyebrows in a surprised way. She approaches, kneeling so we are now at the same height, then she offers me the towel. I took it from her hands. As I get out totally naked she blushes, looking at one side to avoid my nudeness.

Now I am interested. She still had shyness. Looking at her blushing is funny and cute. "What's your name girl?" "Bonnibel". The concubines give her a death stare. "er... Mistress" corrects herself. From behind come a towel slap, and the girl jerks surprised: "Master! My name is Bonnibel, Master..." she corrects again, nervously. I am openly laughing now, and she blushes again.

I wrap myself with the towel. "Follow me". She immediately is behind me. I go to my room, to put some clothes. While I am dressing she is looking at the wall richly decorated with persian tapestries... "Where do you come from?" I ask her. "A small country in the north, Mist... Master" she stutters. "Hmm... Is it too far?" I say while spreading out an old map. "I don't know really... It was a long distance by land heading south to the sea. I've never left my home before so I can't measure distances. Besides I couldn't count the days inside the ship: we couldn't see the sun nor the moon ". I fold the map again looking at her and trying to imagine what it is to be in a slave ship. "... and I don't know how many days I traveled with the caravan..." she continues.

I had never talked with the concubines before, they are boring. Never seem surprised, ashamed or moved by anything, as if knowing what was their destiny and accepting it stoically, maybe it is because my father choose them very carefully. This one is different though, or so it seemed to me back in the bath room. Her eyes are alive, inquisitive she even blushed! I am intrigued.

"When night falls, meet me at the gardens" I order her spreading the map again. "Tell the concubines I had said so. They will give you proper clothes for the cold night. Now go. I have things to do" she frowns slightly and I'm not sure why. "Yes Mis... Master" she answers and goes away. Now I am alone in my room, thinking of the stars and the moon, _it's amazing how the stars can be seen by two people at the same time despite the distance... _

I summon Phineus, "Finn, go to the library and bring me the sky chart please". He looks at me grinning and making a face like saying _I just saw the way you look at the new one. _"Nonsense! I don't like her it's just... just... she is weird; I heard about those barbarians but had never seen one before. I'm intrigued, that's all " I say to him. He leaves immediately still grinning not believing a word I said.

Finn, as I nickname him, is one of my eunuchs. He's different though: I consider him more like my friend than my servant. He was castrated at such young age that he looks like a boy of twelve or thirteen years old though he is twenty four. He'll never grow a beard and his voice is quite tiny. The first time I met him he greeted me saying _Mistress_. I smiled at this gesture of frankness. The other servants warned him that he shouldn't call me that but _Master _instead, because it was forbidden to say I was a woman. Then he said that was nonsense. "How can I deny what is evident to the eyes?!" he said. He was warned again but he insisted it was stupid to hide the truth. Maybe he didn't measure the consequences at that moment. It didn't matter what I said or how much I pleaded to my father, he made him got his tongue cut off.

Later I learned he was a greek fellow, a philosopher apprentice who often traveled with his master from Samos to Egypt and Mesopotamia, gathering knowledge. At the age of twelve, in one of those travels he got caught in the middle of a battle, his master was killed and he was sold as slave. He was sold and bought many times before he came here. As philosopher the truth is his ultimate goal: the most valuable good a man could get. Stubborn philosopher...

Night fell. The garden is big and some trees round the perimeter, in the center there is a fountain. As always there are no clouds in the sky, and a beautiful bright crescent moon shines. It's a cold night but it doesn't bothers me, cold helps me clear my mind. This dessert landscape is unbearable hot in the day and dead cold at nights. Even in this rough weather a proper care of the palace gardens makes this place a small oasis in a mostly dry isolated merchant town.

As I inhale profoundly the air that tastes like a recently moisten hot rock, I hear steps behind me. "I'm here as told, Master". She doesn't stutter anymore at the title. She is embracing herself from the cold maybe thinking I'm crazy to be in the gardens with this temperature. "Lie on the grass" I tell her bluntly. She doesn't move. "Lie-on-the-grass". She obeys this time, insecure of what is about to happen. I am giggling on the inside trying to suppress a smile that wants to come forth. For an instant I imagined dirty things. I am grinning but she can't see me for she is looking at the night sky in awe.

I lie next to her. "That long one is _An-nahr_, its last star is _ākhir al-nahr_ is the brightest one, you see? That other one, the one with three stars in line is _Al-jabbar_..." I talk endlessly about constellations 'cause astronomy is one of my passions. Being imprisoned here makes me very curious of the outside world and all the knowledge of the ancient people. "There's a tale that says that in the beginning all stars were just wandering in chaos, and then some mighty Marduk sang a poem, and it was such a beautiful poem, that the stars fixed themselves while others acquired a route and then the cosmos became ordered". She hears me silently and then I make a pause and she finally speaks "It's beautiful... they look just the same back at my homeland". Looking at the night sky I see a shooting star, and then looking back at her I see a falling tear.

_**An-nahr: **_**Eridamus, the river.**

_**ākhir al-nahr: **_**The brightest star of Eridamus**

_**Al-jabbar:**_** Orion**

**The tale about the order of the cosmos is part of Babylonian cosmogony.**

**I don't know though, if the arabian names for the constellations named here were used at the time I have placed our story. I apologize for the inaccuracy. Those names were taken from an arabian translation (**_**Al majisti.**_** IX century A.C.) of the Ptolemy compendium (**_**Mathematike syntaxis**_**. II century A.C.) who probably took it from Hipparchus of Nicaea (II century B.C.). Phew! Sometimes knowledge is just like a big gossip!**

**However, it is told that the most part of astronomic knowledge acquired by greeks and arabians came from the ancient Mesopotamic civilization: the sumerians and babylonians (from 3000 B.C to 1531 B.C approximately).**

**This doesn't mean of course that Ptolemy and others didn't contribute with new valuable knowledge. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Days had passed since I watched the stars with her. From time to time I find myself thinking of her even when I had been busy studying astronomy from the old philosophers. It's an absorbing study. Fixed stars goes in patterns, so sailors use that knowledge to travel across the oceans and the desert without getting lost. Maybe some day I will travel around the world, and stars will be my company. Sometimes I dream of getting the hell out of here, but snap from my dream once someone in this palace calls me Master. I hate it.

The people in the town thinks that my life is a lucky and happy life. But it is not, specially when you are a fake. I'm a fake, and as Finn says, freedom can't lay on a lie. I'm not free. I am prisoner of my father wishes and greed. I live entertaining myself with different hobbies in order to stay away from the apathy that always returns. Astronomy, mathematics, poetry, music, swordsmanship, horse riding (under strict supervision) and of course, bath.

As I enter in to the bathroom the eunuchs already prepared everything. One approaches to me asking me to give my clothes to take care, but I refuse I have something else in mind. These days of hard study had built a tension that grows inside me. A tension that I know well and is to be released in a not so innocent way. In other simpler words: I'm horny. "Bring me the two most beautiful concubines in my harem" I say to the eunuch. Soon two beautiful and young women come to me.

I give no warning: I just take what I want. I grab one of them by the arm and kiss her lips roughly while the other starts taking my clothes off slowly and caring caressing my body. I like the sensation of her hands roaming all over me. I break the kiss and she kneels with lowered gaze. She looks submissive, juicy, like a prey, Suddenly I feel like a predator. "Stand up!" a say to her in a demanding tone, she obviously obeys. I look in to her eyes: she knows what is going to happen. I grab her face with my right hand getting her closer "go and bring me a rope" I say in her ear. She shivers and goes away. Meanwhile the other one never stops roaming my back and shoulders.

Seconds after she's back. "Here it is Master" she says while giving me the rope. I grab one of her shoulders and turn her around. Tying her hands on her back tightly. "You'll do as I say" I whisper. "Yes Master" she answers totally submitted to me. I feel overexcited with power. "Call me Mistress" I order. "I...It, it is forbidden by your father" she stutters. "Call me Mistress!" I growl while pulling her hair. But it's useless, I know she wont so I desist. It is awfully frustrating and I become angry.

I touch her breasts with an animal lust. She is trembling, and it just turns me on. My hand travels down scratching the flesh as it goes. She jumps when I touch her crotch roughly. Even through her clothes I can feel she's already wet. I can't wait anymore: I start to rag her clothes, until she is almost naked. I squish her soft breasts again feeling her hard nipples against the palms of my hands. I feel her buttocks against my hips. I am breathing on her neck that right now smells really tasty. I turn her around again and bite her neck hard, pressing her breasts against me and pulling her hair. She lets out a little cry of pain. "You like it?" I ask with hoarse voice. "Yes Master..." she says as if she was about to faint. I cup her ass with my left hand as my right makes its way to her wetness. I'm about to dig my fingers inside her and then for no reason I glance up above her shoulder, and there a few feet away: Bonnibel is watching. She is graceful and pretty, then I realize: I want her. As our eyes meet, she turns away.

Leaving behind the two concubines I approach her in silence. I embrace her gently from behind landing a soft kiss on her neck. She jumps in surprise. "What the...!" She turns over and sees me. "Come here" I say, I want to kiss her soft lips. She blushes but she is not pleased, on the contrary she is mad. She pushes me, trying to take me off. I don't give up and hold her tighter. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" she growls. "No, I want you!" I answer in a commanding lecherous tone... is not effective. She takes a better look at me realizing I'm naked. Her face contort with disgust. "Let me go!" she says again and manages to free one hand. She slaps me in the face, but I don't let go. I'm now determined to tame this wild mare. She struggles like a desperate animal who is about to be eaten and making a tight fist out of her hand punches me in the nose. I start to bleed. It doesn't hurt at all but I can feel the hate she irradiates at me.

A succession of feelings builds up in me one after another. I feel as if something heavy had fallen on to my shoulders, then I feel like being torn apart by a scimitar, and finally my chest is burning, I'm burning with rage: I had been rejected! She might like men. It is just logic. Women like men, marry men. She must as well as any normal woman.

I let her go, and she quickly retreats keeping the distance, never averting my eyes. "Take her!" I scream going berserk "Take her away from my sight!" a say oblivious to the flow of blood coming from my nose making the scene more distasteful. The eunuchs that had seen everything get out of their stupor and grab her by the arms, dragging her to the dungeons. Her gaze never averts my eyes, she is not afraid, she is damn furious. And I am too."Put me back my clothes!" I command pressing my nose.

I go back to my room and close the door. "I had favored her!" I scream while punching the wall. "I had never asked the name of one of those slaves before and still she rejects me!" Now I'm crying from the anger. "She had trampled my pride!" another punch in to the wall. "Why she doesn't want me? Am I so disgusting?". I'm convinced: If I was a man, things would have been different, she wouldn't had rejected me. My head hurts. Anger subsides a little while a depressing feeling grows up. "Everyone in this damn town wants me to be a man... fuck them all!" a last punch to the wall, my fist is bleeding.

Being mad is a tiring feeling so I fall asleep dreaming nothing. When I wake up my eyes are sore my throat is dry and my hand hurts. I hear a knock at the door and Finn enters staring hard at me. "What?!" I ask angry and tired. He is still glaring reproaching me. Then I realize he is _talking_ about what happened with the new slave. How annoying. "I did nothing wrong!" a say "she rejected me, trampled my pride! A punishment was necessary!" I justify myself. He gets angry this time giving me a disappointed look shaking his head. "You're becoming just like your father" he says by hand signs.

Being compared with such despicable man makes my blood boil. I grab Finn from the collar of his clothes and pin him against the wall, raising him so our faces are at the same height. "I am not like my father!" I yell. He's glaring at me as if he was cursing me with the worst insults a man could say. "Don't you dare to say I am like him!" I yell again looking at him in the eye. He struggles and twists trying to make signs and explain what he wants to say but I'm not looking at his hands. His face contorts with anger and frustration. He then screams loud in his high-pitched voice.

I see his crippled tongue and then I realize. My father cut off his tongue because of an stupid caprice of him, saying it was a fair punishment for disobedience and stubbornness weren't acceptable qualities for a slave. And I have done exactly the same with her. I capriciously imprisoned her down there for disobey me and reject me.

I let him go and he looks at me understanding that I have realized something. My father would never make Finn believe or say a lie, and I would never make the slave love me against her will. The idea of resembling my father makes me sick.

Night had fallen already and through the window I can see the full moon, dimming the stars light. The moonlight give some peace to my heart, it's so beautiful... _It's amazing how it can be seen by two people at the same time despite the distance... unless you are inside a dungeon... _"What have I done!?" I ask to myself in a low voice bringing my hands to my face. I feel the remorse stabbing me. "I'm such an idiot!". Finn looks at me as if asking what I'm gonna do now. "I'm sorry Finn. I must go now" I say running. "Thank you for bringing me to my senses!" I thank him before getting away.

I hurry down to the dungeons, an eunuch sees me. "Master! Where are you going? May I help you?". "None of your business! Don't follow me!" I order him. The eunuchs obey me absolutely, I'm the Master and they always do as I say except for letting me out of the palace without my father's permission.

When I reach the dungeons there's a guard in there. "Where's the concubine?" I ask. "She is on the farthest cell, Master". I turn to go there and the guard stops me. "May I illuminate your way Master?" He says rising up his torch and I take it from him: "No, I'll go alone. Give me the keys".

As I walk into the darkness it gets creepier. Now I'm feeling really ashamed of myself and my stupid pride. Finally I get to the last cell. I stand in front of the bars trying to distinguish the girl inside. Even with the torch I can see nothing. "I am really sorry..." I say to the darkness "I'm the worst idiot ever, I do not deserve forgiving". She doesn't say anything, I start doubting she is really in there, however I continue my pathetic apology knowing beforehand that it is not enough. "I like you, and since I like you I shouldn't have forced you in to anything. I'm really ashamed of myself, I was being a jerk. This stupid pride of mine made me hurt you." Still no response. "It's just... It's just that I had never been rejected before, and that's because in this palace everyone has the duty to obey me. And... and I understand because is only natural you like men, like a normal woman would. And even when I can pretend to rule over others I know I can't rule over feelings... that's just stupid, I'm stupid".

I sit in front the bars, the torch illuminates my face, but the light do not reach the bottom of the cell. I still can't see her.

"My father is a little useless in love affairs... if you know what I mean. After several attempts with several women, he could only beget one child: me. Unfortunately, I was not a boy, I couldn't be a heir. My mother died two days after giving birth, immediately my father hid me and told everyone I had been born male, changing my name to 'Marshall', instead of the one my mother had designed for me. To assure the family lineage is necessary the existence of a male heir, otherwise another member of the family would be chosen as head of the family and consequently as ruler over the other families of the town. That would be my uncle, who is my father's younger brother and has two sons."

I make a pause, waiting for some reaction... I get none, I feel despair. "This whole palace may look like a jewel where everyone obeys me, but it is just a cage. There are just two forbidden things for all who live here: letting me out, and suggest, by any means, that I'm not a man. I'm exhausted of everyone wanting me to be something I am not! And when you rejected me for the same reason I went nuts!.. But that's not an excuse, so I'm letting you be... I'm not even going to look at you again if that's your wish and again I'm sorry".

A few seconds of dark silence, only the whispers of the torch's fire can be heard. Then she finally speaks from the cell behind me. "You had been talking to an empty cell, you dum dum..." I turn around surprised and feeling silly. "If you came to say sorry at least you could get me out" she says sarcastically. "Ah, yeah, of course, how unattending!" I jump from my spot and clumsily try for the right key. When I manage to open the cell she comes out. I lower my gaze. I had never lowered my gaze in front of anyone before, and she knows it. I'm not meeting her gaze but I know she is looking directly at my eyes. "I'm still mad at you" she says firmly and I feel her words like a mallet over my head "Even when I'm just a slave to you, you must know my forgiveness is not an easy thing to get" I keep my breath. "... however, it is possible" she makes a small pause "and I like you too..."she gives me a small smile, and my whole soul is relieved.

We walk outside the dungeon not talking. Just before get in to the light of the palace above she breaks the silence "So, what's your name then?". "Marceline" I answer. "_Marceline_" she whispers. I had never heard my name from other lips than mine, and it's beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this chapter is too small and so boring. I promise something better in the next.**

Chapter 3

We are at the gardens, looking again at the night sky's stars. They are quite bright today because the decreasing moon is a very thin slice. Weeks had passed and we have been doing this more often lately, just the two of us. I tell her the legends that I have heard from Finn and other eunuchs. Legends that belong to far places and ancient times. She describes me her homeland before the military invasion that lead her here: The green landscape, the refreshing spring rain, the tall trees, the weird horselike beasts with enormous horns, the sky: sometimes clear and sometimes full of clouds, more clouds than I have ever seen in my life.

Today she tells me the names given to the stars at her home. She looks beautiful under this weak moon light. I can't back myself and almost subconsciously I grab her hand. She retreats immediately and gives me a hard stare. "I haven't forgiven you yet" she says as I entwine the fingers of my both hands over my chest. "We'll work on that later" she ads smiling softly. I calm down knowing that even when she hasn't forgiven me yet, she is not mad at me.

"Why do you have such a weird name?" she asks after a pause. "My father still thinks that the problem is not him but the women who cannot cultivate his delicate noble seed. Therefore he tries to buy women from all around the world, in all shapes and forms to find the one capable of giving him a male heir" I explain.

"What does that have to do with your name?" she asks confused. "My mother was a roman woman, so she gave me a roman name. The only thing that I keep from her is a letter she tried to send to her sister who was bought by another noble man of the region. The letter never reached its destination but ended in my hands" She makes no comment and waits for me to continue. She's not looking anymore at the stars but at me.

"In that letter she said she had given birth a beautiful girl and she would name her Marceline, for her grandfather's name was Marshall. The older servants of the palace told me she died two days after, that my father found the letter and threw it away. The wet nurse found the letter and kept it giving it to me years after". I sigh deeply and then strech my arm up to the sky as if I could grab the stars or move them with my fingers.

"The fascination I feel for the stars began with that letter. In it my mother told her sister that it didn't matter how far away they were from each other, they were still together, under the same sky. She said _it's amazing how the stars can be seen by two people at the same time despite the distance, We are still together. _I keep that letter as my most precios belonging. Who knows what could happen if my father finds it still exists..."

As I end my story she looks back at the sky and smiles. "It's a good thing you know your name. He couldn't take it away from you. But if you think about it maybe your father loved her in his own twisted way. I mean, he could have give you an arabic name instead of the male version of the roman one" she looks at me again.

"I had never put mind to that detail..." I whisper more to myself.

There's a long silence while we watch the stars changing positions through the celestial vault. Finally she let's out what she has been thinking.

"I don't get it" she says "Why do you have a harem?" she asks.

"Sometimes he buy slaves from weird places and when he actually sees them and doesn't like them he throws them in to my harem" I answer laughing at how lame it sounds. "That must be your case" I say grinning. "Then he can save the face and say that his son has a harem on his own to become a proper man"

"What?! What's wrong with me? I know I'm not the most beautiful woman in the world but I'm not that ugly!" She says indignant. "It's not like I wanted to be on your father's harem of course, but I'm not ugly!" she frowns pouting.

I laugh at her childish reaction "Oh, no you're not ugly at all. You're beautiful" I say smiling sincerely and she blushes. "He must have thought your hips weren't wide enough to carry and give birth to a child" I feel the heat coming to my cheeks "But your hips are perfect, I could cling to them forever" I say. She looks away smiling.

**The name **_**Marceline**_** is a latin (roman) name that resembles or relates with **_**Mars **_**the god of war just like other names as Martin, Marcel, Marcus and Martial**_**. **_**However the origin of the name **_**Marshall **_** derives from germanic word **_**marah**_** wich means **_**horse. **_**So the names Marceline and Marshall are really not related at all: I just did say that so the story make sense. More blushing on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized that most of the important things happen in the damn bathroom! I should have titled this "Arabian baths" instead of "Arabian nights"ha ha. Any way, here it is as promised.**

Chapter 4.

It's the fifth time he beats me today. "What's up man? It's like you're day dreaming!" Jacob says to me helping me get on my feet. Swordsmanship is one of my abilities and I practice often with Jacob, one of the eunuchs who is a good friend of Finn and is quite skilled fighting with the scimitar and the peak, making impossible moves. Sometimes it looks like he has no bones or something. He's very corpulent and tall with hair all over his body. Before getting here he was a jew soldier and had five children who live far away with their mother. Probably he'll never know what happened to them so he likes daydreaming and compose songs for them.

"I know I'm the best at this but you are unusually clumsy" he says. "I know Jake, I'm a little distracted today" I say sighing. "Oh! You are lovestruck!" he mocks. "Oh I'm not!" I say blushing. "Yeah! You are! I'm gonna make you a poem!" he clears his throat:

_The princess mourns- Why is the princess sighing?_

_Why from her lips are song and laughter dying?_

_Why does she droop upon her chair of gold?_

_Hushed is the music of her royal bower;_

_Beside her in a vase; a single flower_

_Swoons and forgets its petals to unfold._

"Aw, 'common I'm not a princess and you know it. And I'm no sighing!" I say getting away. "You did sigh!" He shouts grinning. I smile at him as I walk towards the bathroom. He's good at fighting as to make poems and songs out of nothing.

I'm sweating from training, I need to wash away the sweat and untie the knots in my muscles. I enter the room and she's there. I know she notices me, but doesn't say anything, she doesn't even look at me.

I'm watching as she discards her clothes, then she turns and her eyes meet mine. "May I watch you?" I ask. "Yes, you may" she answers smiling sweetly. Totally naked she bends down to pick a jasmine scented soap I can smell from here. I can appreciate the beautiful curves of her rear from my spot as she does. She pours water and it runs down her pale body through the curves of her waist, hips and thighs. Her hair is tied up in a careless knot at the top of her head so I can see her slender neck and a few loose strands remaining soaked against her skin. She starts soaping her body slowly. She washes herself in the most painfully sensual way. She runs her hands along her neck and down her collarbone. I notice I'm already wet. Damn! I'm not even touching her and I'm already wet! I think she is doing it on purpose. No, I know she is doing it on purpose. She is teasing me and she is doing it pretty well.

As she massages her small rounded breasts her nipples become hard. I suppress the urge to go and touch her, to caress her soaping slippery body. I won't do it: I know from experience that it's a bad idea. I'm breathing heavily now standing in my spot absolutely stunned almost drooling. My cheeks feel hot so I must be blushing. She massages her pubic hair making lather and then her fingers go in between her labia to clean it properly. I gasp at the scene and she giggles at my reaction. My hands are sweating and my throat is dry until I gulp all the saliva that is pooling in my mouth. I want to blink but I refuse to miss any movement of hers.

She soaps her buttocks squeezing them softly and sliding a finger in between. She closes her eyes and then opens them looking directly at me, smiling mischievously. I let out a sigh. A shiver runs down my spine and I feel my knees going weak. Her hands roam along her thighs, knees and finally her beautiful feet.

When she is done she pours more water over herself to get rid of the soap. Fresh water drops sparkle over her soft freckled skin. I can't help to be envious of the water. Then she turns at me and walks closer. "You have done well" she praises me a few inches away from my face and I stop breathing, the hairs of my neck standing. I can feel the cool from her body contrasting the heat coming from mine. My ears and cheeks are furiously flushed. "You deserve a reward" she continues and a shiver runs all over my buttocks. "I'll grant you a kiss" she then presses her moisten lips against mine and I let out a sigh through my nosethrills breathing again. My eyes close and my eyebrows frown at the top of my forehead unwillingly. I can smell the soap scent. I suck her lips softly and then she bites my lower lip holding my face with both hands, rubbing her wet thumb against my burning cheeks. I little moan escapes my lips. I break free from her teeth kissing her more eagerly and then my tongue to asks for entrance.

I want to hug her and bring her closer to me. I land the palms of my hands on her sharp hipbones squeezing the flesh around slightly. Then she suddenly breaks the kiss and I almost whine. I open my eyes and look in to hers asking for an explanation. "Hands off" she slowly commands. I remove my hands feeling deliciously overpowered and exasperated at the same time. Then she kisses me again opening her mouth and letting my tongue in. I'm indignant at myself: I, the master of this palace taking orders from a slave! But the feeling of her cool lips and warm tongue against mine erase any thought and I just let myself drown in the sweet sensation.

Her tongue caresses mine curling and pushing softly. She takes my tongue around her lips slowly sucking and I push harder in to her mouth. I lean forward rubbing my tongue against hers harder then sucking her lips. I'm slowly taking control making her move backwards without breaking the kiss. She moans into my mouth and I feel like she is submitting to me. In the back of my mind the thought of embracing her returns. Should I?

She then stands firm, regaining control of herself again. Her hands tighten around my face: her grip is strong, firm but not hurtful. She kisses me roughly for a few seconds and withdraws brushing her hands along my face and landing a little final peck on my lips. She walks away smiling mischievously leaving me there panting unsatisfied and resigned for I know I won't get anything more at least for today. I'm whining in the inside as I watch her going away naked and soaked. I can't find an explanation as to why I'm acting like this. Normally I just take what I want, and know I'm almost pleading. This doesn't make any sense! Days ago when I realized I liked her I was resolute to tame her like a wild mare. But now I realize that the one who is being tamed here is me.

**The poem that Jake recites is a fragment from _Sonatina, _by Rubén Darío. This is the english translation but of course it sounds way better in spanish. **

**Disclaimer: Adventure time with Finn and Jake is not mine nor the poem Sonatina nor its translation.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! You know, this was supposed to be a four chapter fic... Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

She has become my inseparable companion now. Just a few days ago she let me hold her hand. I was amazed at how soft it was. Somehow since the day she kissed me I have lost interest in the other concubines. It doesn't matter how horny I am, other women don't tempt me. One day I even tried but I didn't feel like it. It's like I have been bewitched or something. Jake mocks me saying it's love but that's nonsense. Jake is all cheesy after all.

Today we are walking in the gardens and one of the eunuchs goes by dragging a horse by its rein. "Such a beautiful animal!" she exclaims. "Have you ever ridden a horse?" I ask her eager to show her more new things. "Never" she answers looking at me with wide eyes knowing I'm planning something. "Come on, I will show you" I say as I take her hand leading her to the stable.

I choose a calm mare and saddle it. Then I mount with an agile jump and offer my hand for her to mount as well. She hesitates looking distrustfully at the animal. "It is too tall" she says. "It's very calm. Don't worry. Besides I'm here. I wont let you fall" I smile at her and then she finally takes my hand and I help her hop on in front of me. She stays tense bended over the mare neck. "That way it would be difficult to stay in place. You have to straighten up." I instruct. She awkwardly straightens and her back touches my chest. Her neck is just a few inches away from my face. I can smell her sweat and it's driving me crazy. Leaving aside the time I imprisoned her in the dungeons we have never been this close before.

"Are you ready" I ask. "I suppose... but I..." Before she can say anything else I make the mare go forward in a slow pace. I can feel her tense up more, looking every where to find something to support herself. I take both her hands in mine while grabbing the reins at the same time. "Here, hold on to my hands" I whisper to her ear "and relax so I can lead" I add noticing her strong grip.

The mare goes in a trot making us hop up and down. She is uneasy and I know. "If we go faster it will go smoothly" I say. "How could that be! I don't want to go faster, we will FALL!" she screams as I encourage the mare to gallop. She screams until she realizes what I said is true. The mare is going faster but we are no hopping anymore. She starts to laugh nervously almost enjoying the sensation of the wind caressing her face. I make sure she doesn't fall by holding her in place with my body. My heart is slamming itself against my ribcage at the closeness.

We get away from the entrance of the town into the desert, always followed by two eunuchs in their horses watching over us. At some point I make the mare slow the pace. Bonnie is still nervously laughing from the fright. "So, did you like it?" I ask. "Yeah, it was great. I'm still a little scared but yes, I liked it" She says not turning to look at me. Her breath slows down gradually as well as the shake in her hands . "Some other time we'll ride a camel. It's pretty funny how fast they can go despite its looks. Maybe you'll get a little sick for the movement a camel does though" I say smiling.

We head back to the palace in a pleasing silence. "Tell me about your family" I say. She hesitates for a moment and then she starts to talk. "Well, I have two brothers and three sisters. My father and mother are pretty normal. Loving and caring. We lived really near each other". I frown confused at the last sentence "Didn't you live in the same house?" I ask. "Oh, no. My two little brothers live with my parents and my older sisters have a family on their own: they are already married..." she makes a pause. "...and so I am" she says almost in a whisper. I make an effort to not fall from the horse at this revelation. "You are m-m-married!?" I stutter. "Yes" she simply answers. I say nothing more until we get to the palace.

I dismount and help her get down. I'm acting weird now and she knows it. "I'm gonna study some maps... you could go and have a bath" I suggest going away. I want to be away from her for a while. I need to be be alone to think. I go in to my room and unfold an old papyrus but I cannot concentrate. There's a weird feeling inside me. I sigh letting my head hit the table with a loud thud. I hear footsteps from behind until the person stops by my side. Is Finn looking at me quizzically. _What's wrong?_ He asks "She is married" I said bluntly my forehead still resting on the table. He scratches his head like saying "I don't know a thing about being married". _Why don't you ask Jake? He has been married_. He suggest by hand signs. My face lit up. It's a good idea to ask to someone who actually may know something about the subject.

"Jake!" I call him from far. "What's up kid?" he asks smiling. When I get to him I'm panting. I came running with such a hurry that he is looking at me with worried eyes. "Hey, calm down. What is it?". "You have been married, right?" He frowns and a shadow falls over his face. "Yes, why?". "Do you still love her. Even when it have been so much time since the last time you saw her" I ask oblivious of the pain I'm releasing in him.

"Oh kid, I would never forget her. She is beautiful as a rainbow, sweet as the wine and gentle as a warm breeze... She must have had a rough time... they must think I'm dead and being a widow is kind of crappy. And my children. Oh my beautiful children. The older must be twenty years old now, he is surely becoming a handsome young man... I hope he is rightful and brave just like I would have teach him if I would have been there..." He makes a pause tears pooling in the corners of his eyes and then I realize it was a bit selfish of me to ask this. "Why do you ask me that?" he says recovering himself rubbing the back of his hands against his eyes. "I, erm. Never mind. I'm sorry". "No, tell me. You look sad". I take a big breath "Do you remember Bonnibel, the new one? Well, I kind of like her and everything was right. And then today she told me she is married. And I don't know what to think. What if she still loves him? She said she likes me but now she says she is married. I'm confused! I'm sad and angry at the same time!"

"Oh, ha ha! You are just jealous!" he says. "Look kid, all of us are here against our will. We all miss our homes and that's for sure" I look down at the floor. "But there's no way back and we try our best to be a little happy. To reconstruct our lives. Even if I could go back, I wouldn't 'cause I don't have my... things anymore" he says pointing at his crotch. "I still love my wife but I hope she has married again with a good man. I wouldn't like it if she was lonely sad widow". He lands his big hand on my shoulder shaking it slightly "Bonnibel must miss her home as well but if she said she likes you, then she likes you. As for her husband, you should ask her. You know, everyone is different".

As I walk back to my room one eunuch stops me. "Excuse me young Master, Master Hassan has summoned you". I nod to him in response. There's no need to tell me I must go right now. My father doesn't mind whatever I do, I could even yell at him and he just ignore it. But he really hates waiting. The last time I made him wait it was really bad... _A father must discipline his son_ he said.

"I'm here as you wanted, father" I report myself. "Marshall!" He says smiling at me "Don't be standing. Sit here in front of me". I do as he says. He looks at me seriously with his piercing eyes. "Stand up". I do so and he looks carefully at my body from the bottom to the top. I stay still waiting for the twisted plan he is about to tell me. He snaps his fingers and one of his guards comes to him. "Stand by his side" he orders. The guard straightens himself beside me. Then my father dismisses him waving his hand. He looks at me again, now grinning satisfied. "You're tall enough and your figure quite plain. Perfect!". I blush looking at my small breasts and almost nonexistent hips and then I frown at him asking for an explanation.

"My brother is pressuring me. He wants to know my son, my heir. He wants to know you." He waits for me to say something. "Why now? Do whatever you always do to deny the possibility of meting me". "He has become tired of the same excuse. Telling him that you have a weak health is not enough. Besides, I must prove to him and to everyone that even my ill son can be my heir and a good leader. I must make them believe that you eventually will heal and become strong." I sit again crossing my arms over my chest "So, you want me to show up to them but not too close to notice what they must not. What's your plan?" "Oh my clever son! There will be a horse race in a few weeks. You must show your strength and bravery. It's perfect! You will reveal your face and with some make up and a hair cut they won't notice anything from far". I sigh nodding. "Now you better start training tomorrow so you won't disappoint me"."Yes, father" I walk away with a headache. Despite the problem of the coming race I cannot put mind to it. I try to get her out of my mind but I cannot concentrate in anything but Bonnie.

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter will take long 'cause I want to improve my writing style... I hope I can make it. But I assure you it will be more interesting than this one *wink***

**P.D.: I edited chapter four: I added a disclaimer note.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you very much for reading, following, and adding this story as favorite. Thanks a lot for the ones who review, especially alecita122 who's always encouraging me.**

**BLUSH! Blush and more blushing for everyone!**

Chapter 6

Two nights and one day had passed since I talked to Bonnie. I search for her everywhere and I finally find her in the bath room. She is discarding her clothes to get in to the water to refresh herself since this morning has been really hot. "Hey" I say from behind her. She jumps in surprise. "I thought you would never talk to me again" she says smiling. "I'm sorry about that. I was just thinking... would you do me a favor?". "Sure, what is it?" she asks. "Cut my hair...". She looks at me in disbelief. "No way! You have such a beautiful hair! Why would you want to cut it?". I blush at her words "I must look more manly... my father's orders". "Oh, if that's the case" she leaves for a while and returns with scissors, mirror and comb.

"Sit here" she says. I do so and she combs my hair. "Such a shame!" she says sighing as she starts to cut my long black hair in silence. Long locks of pitch black hair falling at my feet. I grab the mirror and look at her through it, a blush creeping up my neck "Do you like me?" I ask unsure. "Yes" she answers calmly never stopping her ministrations. I'm about to ask more but she interrupts me "You want to know about my marriage, right?" I nod and wait for her to continue.

"He was a gentle, loving and strong young man. Our families were really close and we fell in love since I was fifteen and when I turned seventeen we got married. He was twenty one at that time. And I loved him so much... he liked to lift me up and kiss my belly. He was so big..." I make a face and my eyes go wide. She blushes "I'm not talking about that you pervert! I meant _big_ as in _tall_!..." She makes a pause and clears her throat "Turn your head to the left" she says cautiously cutting the hair behind my ear.

"As I was saying, after two years of happy marriage he went to war. All men in the village went to war. Some returned some didn't. He never came back, he got lost in a retreat. No one watched him die but he must probably got caught or killed. A year after that I was still waiting, I refused to think he was dead and maybe he isn't just like me. We didn't have children by the way... Turn right" I turn my head and I notice she left sideboards.

"I'm sorry" I say. "Why? It was not your fault at all" She is looking at me now "Then the invaders made it to our village. The people hid in the mountains. Some could scape, and some couldn't. The caught men were killed and the women were sold. And then here I am". "What happened to your family?" I ask. "Fortunately I didn't saw them among the caught, that makes me kind of happy."

She keeps at her task for about half a hour. Finally she shakes off the hairs from my neck and shoulders and then breaks the silence "Get off your clothes" she says gathering the scissors comb and mirror and putting them aside. She washes my now short hair gently massaging my scalp and then pours water over me to get rid of the soap. She walks in to the large bathtub "Get in here with me" She says smiling. I do so now we're naked in the water.

She gets behind me putting her hands on my shoulders. I shiver under her touch. She massages the knots on my back and neck. "I have been so blind all this time. Thinking that this situation was just normal. Everyone here had a past, a family and a home. And they lost it all... Can I do something about it?". "I have thought about it myself. But no matter how I look at it, it seems like it's just like how world works as unfair as it is". I keep quiet for a while, thinking. Is it worth to be alive under these conditions? Is it worth even when you lost everything you loved...? Love...

"Do you... still love him?" I know that the intention of my question is quite selfish but I can't help but ask. My heart stops for an instant, anxiously waiting for the answer. "It was a whole year of waiting and several months of travel through the sea and the desert. Too much things happened in between. Anger, sorrow, fear, incertitude. Too much to think about" she sighs maybe trying to find the words "I suppose that... at some point I understood I had lost everything I had. That I had to keep all those good things and memories in my heart and treasure them. But at the same time I knew I had to look forward, to be brave, strong...despite the guilty feeling deep buried in my chest. And then I met you: my captive captor. That night at the dungeon I realized you were as any other woman and not just a whimsical lustful master. At that time I fell for you and I couldn't help it".

My mind recalls the memory of that time I stupidly tried to take her by force. I was being such a jerk and she was so irreverent, so courageous "You were really brave that day. To defy me was pretty dangerous " I say to her. "You too, one must have courage to admit one's mistakes and to ask for forgiveness" she giggles in to my ear.

She kisses my neck and I try to forget all my worries for a moment. She's not massaging anymore but caressing me. She touches my belly and I take her hand up to my lips to kiss it. "Uh-uh, no touching" she says playfully. I give in. I'm gonna do things her way. Her hands hold my face and travel down my neck to my collarbone sliding her fingers along it. Then she touches my breasts softly squeezing them. I close my eyes fighting the urge to turn around and kiss her. She bites my neck and I can't restrain a moan. She giggles and her hands are now on my hips. I can feel her biting my shoulders. Waves of heat run through my body with every bite, making me gasp each time. She's pushing her hips in to my buttocks and I arch my back and push myself against her. I can even feel her hair grazing my skin down there. My breaths become faster. I clench my fists and I try to turn around but she holds me in place by pulling my now short hair. I let out something in between a growl and a moan. It feels so good and so frustrating at the same time.

Finally she gets to my crotch cupping it and caressing my hair gently. I buck my hips and she hushes me like telling me to stay still. "I can't take it anymore" I say desperate. She withdraws her hand placing it in my shoulder. She gets even closer to me "Have you ever touched yourself?" she whispers in my ear. I hesitate for a moment. I want to answer but I know what is coming from my mouth won't be words but an incoherent whine, so I nod instead. "Touch yourself" she says "touch yourself for me" now she is using a more commanding tone. I'm stunned at the way she's playing with me but I'm more stunned at the way I'm playing her game.

She makes me turn around. "Look at me and touch yourself" she smiles at me. She can see me blushing really hard. I touch myself with my right hand and I can feel the thick fluid coming from me. I find my clitoris and start rubbing it gently and slowly while looking in to her eyes. She is not smiling anymore. She is watching me lustfully licking her lips. Her cheeks are crimson red now "Do it harder, faster" she orders in a whisper, her lips brushing my cheekbone and I obey. I'm so horny now that I was about to do it without she telling me to. As I rub myself harder I can feel my body heating up and getting weak. "Ohhh, Bonnie!" I moan, I need to lean against something or I will fall. She notices and embraces me so I can keep the balance. She is still looking at my face that must look really ridiculous now but I don't care. My mind is spinning: One instant I feel ashamed and the next I feel absolute pleasure. I'm getting close. My arm is becoming tired but I don't stop. A wave of intense pleasure run through my body and I tense up, unwillingly closing my eyes and letting out a whimper. She holds me tighter as I come.

When it's over I'm trembling. She is still holding me while playing with my hair. I rest my head on her wet shoulder completely exhausted lifting my arms to embrace her as well and she doesn't stops me. I cling to her 'cause I feel like my body is giving in. "You're such a sensual woman" She says caressing my back. I shiver by just hearing the word _woman_.

**Hey people! I hope you liked it. Please review. If you have some advice to give about my grammar and spelling, please tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. Really sorry, these days have been a little depressing for me. Disappointing and self-centered days. Introspective days, frustrating days. The path I chose (and believe me, it's not easy for me taking important decisions) wasn't… ready for me… I suppose. So it took some time to prepare for the **_**journey**_** I was about to go on. And it took some time to recover right after it was denied to me.**

**Nevertheless, I'm back! And I won't give up.**

Chapter 7

We are fourteen riders. Lined up ready to start the race. I'm the second from left to right. I stand straight in the tallest and fastest horse available in our stable, showing my face with a heavy make-up that feigns a light beard. The man beside me doesn't look at me too much, he's more interested in the race and the prize meant for the winner. They are all beduins and therefore very skilled horse riders. But I'm confident in my skills: I have been practicing the past weeks with Bonnie and Jake. Thus I probably won't win the race but I won't arrive the last.

My father and his relatives watch us from far as expected. One man stands in a wooden tower made exclusively for the event. He brandishes his scimitar signaling the start of the race. I kick the horse sides with my heels and we go in a fast gallop. My rivals get advantage, but it doesn't bother me. My horse is slow in the beginning but once it gets its full speed this horse almost fly.

I catch them in few seconds and suddenly I'm among the first three. The horses' hooves raise dust clouding my vision. The ground is plain but getting away from the landmarks may cost some time. I kick the horse further until we get to a rocky place. The long legs of my horse are slow and clumsy in this kind of grounds so I don't force it. One horseman behind me falls against the rocks as his horse rears violently.

I hear a loud neigh. Probably one of the horses has broken its leg but there's no time to look back. I try to concentrate in my horse and the rough ground. I'm sweating and my whole body is tense. The rocky grounds finally ends and we are galloping again in the sand. I have lost too much time and a few meters away I must turn to get back to the goal.

I make the horse turn around, trying to do it as close as possible to the landmark, pulling the reigns with too much force. The horse huffs complaining, I can feel his body tense up as its hooves slips over the ground. Its hindquarters lie in the sand as its forelegs struggle to regain the balance. I pull the reigns roughly asking the animal to make the effort to get to its feet again. The horse whinnies at the unpleasant feeling of being pulled so hard. It finally stands up and I kick his sides again. I'm galloping on its back making it go as fast as it can. We are the last ones. I can count nine riders ahead of me. As we gain speed we get close to the others surpassing four of them. It's the homestretch. We, the five riders left push ourselves in to one another, trying to get rid of the others. I manage to get in the middle. The riders at the farthest sides are left behind. We are just three at the top, and I'm still in the middle. Both of them push in to me making me slow down. They get advantage leaving me behind. I encourage the horse to catch them up again but there's not enough distance to get full speed again. I cross the finish line in third place.

I bend over the horse neck to catch my breath. Then I straighten to look for my father. He is watching me from his spot, not smiling. I know he wanted me to win. I know he is disappointed. But a third place fulfills the purpose. My father turns to exchange some words with the man standing beside him. After a few seconds he looks back at me and nods in approval. My job is done and I head back to the palace without looking at anyone. "Well done, buddy" I say to my horse, petting his long neck.

At the stable Jake, Finn and Bonnie are waiting for me. I dismount. "How did it go, kid?" Jake asks. "Pretty good. Third place". Finn claps his hands in joy and Bonnie throws herself at me hugging me tightly. "I knew you would make it" she says. "Hey, it's just a third place. Besides I was meant to prove how virile I am. Winning was almost impossible. Those are tough guys, really skilled riders." I say to her. "I'm sure I could do it better" She challenges. I just guffaw and she lifts an eyebrow. "Alright, I take your challenge. Tomorrow I will show you" I smirk at her.

The wind makes the heat more bearable. I make the horse gallop as fast as it can go, but still I cannot catch up with her. She has become a better rider than me. Even when my horse is faster she can turn around skillfully which makes her have advantage. Just like the last three times I lose to her again. When I get to the goal a few seconds later she is looking at her nails pretending she has been there for minutes waiting for me. "Oh, there you are! I thought you wouldn't make it" she says grinning at me. "Stop making fun of me. I was the one who taught you everything you know about horses after all". I make a pout as she gets closer and discreetly - because the guards are always with us when we go for a ride- kisses my cheek. I blush and smile like an idiot.

"You had a hidden talent for this. I mean, you got better than me in just a few weeks..." I say as we head back to the palace. "I had a good teacher" she answers. "Maybe I should teach you to fight as well". She looks at me indignantly "And who told you I don't know how to fight?".

Once we are inside we get to the training room. I had accepted her challenge… again. "Alright, choose a weapon" I say to her. She chooses the peak so I take one as well. She tries to hit me with it but hesitates too much, and is very clumsy and slow and her strikes are quite weak. I just dodge her with ease grinning, letting her know she is no match for me. Still she tries even harder, she is sweating now.

With a quick move I tear the peak from her hands trying not to hurt her. She frowns and looks at me angrily and it just make me laugh. "We are not over!" she growls as she approaches me. I throw away my weapon preparing myself for a hand-to-hand combat. She charges but I can predict her movements. She can't even touch me. After a few minutes later she is visibly tired and very angry. She charges against me again but this time I make her fall on the floor and hold her just like Jake have done it to me so many times during all these years of training. "Let me go, you butt!" She growls. "Oh, a bad loser we have here..." I mock. "Shut up and just let me go!". I do so and she just walks away without saying a word. I'm left there stunned not understanding a thing and then I hear Jake from behind me "You don't know a single thing about women, do you?"

After looking for her everywhere I find her in the kitchen. She is looking at nowhere resting her chin in her hands. "Hey..." I greet her. "Sit here by my side" she says without looking at me. I do so and she continues "Yes, I'm a bad looser" she states. "I can see" I giggle. "I'm sorry about my reaction a while ago. But still I'm better than you at riding horses" she says still with a serious expression. "I know something you are even better at..." I get closer to her and she then looks at me lifting an eyebrow "... you are so good at making me fall for you". She smirks now "So you finally learnt how to flirt, uh? Come here you dork" she grabs my face and kiss me deeply. I kiss her back while smiling.

Suddenly we hear footsteps and female voices getting near to the kitchen. "Did you know?" says one of the voices. "What gossip do you have today" says the other voice. "Not here, come to the kitchen. No one must know specially the young Master" At this words we both quickly hide behind some sacks of who knows what. And then I stumble on to something. "What the...!" I stop my words as I realize our hiding place is already occupied. I'm about to say something but there's no time for that: the footsteps are getting closer.

"Make room!" I quietly yell at them. We all manage to fit in. One of our unexpected companions is an old ugly kitchen maiden on her forties and the other is a stout black eunuch. We all try to not make a sound as the two voices enter in to the kitchen. "So what is it?" one voice says. "One of the concubines of Master Hasan is pregnant!". "Pregnant?! I thought the Master wouldn't be blessed a second time!". "Me neither but the woman is pregnant". "Will it be a baby boy?" "Who knows? If it's a boy the Master would finally have a heir! A real one!" "And what would happen to the young Master Marshall? How Master Hasan is going to explain to others that his heir won't be his first son but his second?" "That's why the young Master Marshall shouldn't know anything until Master Hasan takes a decision".

I frown as the important conversation ends. Bonnie and the two servants are looking at me as if asking what am I gonna do. After what seems an eternity and a lot of unimportant gossip the two voices go away and we are finally alone. "You!..." I hiss pointing my finger at them "You won't say a single word about this! If you do I will..." Bonnie then interrupts me "What were you doing here?" After an awkward long silence we both realize. "Ugh!" It's all I can say. "Please young Master, our love must not be known!" Says the old maiden. "Such an ugly couple" I growl under my breath. Bonnie hits my ribs with her elbow as she turns to them "No one will know. What are your names?". "Oh, I'm Tarnim and he is my beloved Ngiri" She answers with her nasal voice. "Well then Tarnim and Ngiri, no one will know about you and you won't say a thing about what you just heard" says Bonnie as she winks. "Of course, of course. You were never here and we never heard what we heard" the old woman promises.

We get in to my room to discuss this in a more private place. "My father is always telling everyone that his _son_ has a weak health. If the baby results being a boy my father might kill me to get rid of this farce and say I died from illness... damn! All my life I have been dreaming about getting out of here but never had the guts to do it. This must be a sign..." I say more to myself "...of course, I won't drag you in to this. It's just too dangerous". I look in to her eyes and she just stares at me in disbelief "Do you realize I have nothing to do here by myself?" she reproaches me "It's not that easy to get rid of me" she says squeezing my hand.

**It's time for you to tell me if you want a happy ending, 'cause some dark ideas are stalking my mind...**

**Did I ever tell you how much I like My chemical romance? **_**It's not a fashion statement, it's a fucking death wish**_** has been my alarm tune for about nine years now… and I never get bored. If you please, read my other fic **_**Sing.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Behold! Chapter eight has come! I'm really drowsy now. I apologize for the grammar mistakes I haven't noticed. I promise to check later and fix any. Thank you all for your reviews. **

**By the way, I updated my profile if someone wants to take a look. **

Chapter 8

"I heard about your plan" says Jake as we finish our daily training "and I'm in". I blink confused "You mean... you're going with us?" I ask. "Of course, you would get lost in the desert without me, ha ha!". "Thank you" I smile looking at him. I appreciate Jake and he will be an invaluable help in our flight. "You must know I won't leave Finn here" He informs me. "Even better" I say. "When?" He ask before leaving. "In five days, at midnight, we're going to take advantage of the new moon". "I will prepare the others then" he says. Others?

The five days until new moon have passed. It's noon already and the time is coming closer. I lean out to make sure no one is around, then get in to my room and close the door. Just above my bed the Persian tapestry hangs. I remove it revealing a small hole carved in to the wall. There carefully folded is my mother's letter. I hold it in my hands and delicately unfold it. It has been a long time since the last time I read it. My eyes roam along the words, wrote in that not so beautiful latin alphabet. I remember how many nights I spent to get a hold of this weird language, to finally being able to read it myself. The first time I read it I silently cried. Today I read it with a smile on my lips. _I have given birth to a beautiful girl, I will name her Marceline, to honour the memory of our grandfather…_ I imagine how my name sounded like coming from y mother's lips. I will never know.

I take the letter and put it inside a map of the region. These two things, the map and the letter will be the only things I will need in our escape. Everything else is vanal to me now. Suddenly someone knocks startling me. I open the door and an eunuch greets me bowing. "Your father wants to see you, young master". "I'm on my way" I say and he leads me to where my father is.

"Marshall, my son! Nobody knows my horses better than you. I'm going on a trip in two weeks and I want you to choose the four toughest horses available. I want you to take care of them and train them for a long journey, so they are ready when I need them" He says to me. "Of course father" I answer knowing I'm lying to him. Tomorrow I won't be here.

I go back to my room and Bonnie is there waiting for me "Are you nervous?" she asks. "Kind of... I know we have prepared everything but I'm still nervous. What if we can't make it? What if we fail?" I say wiping the sweat of my hands against my clothes. "There's no point in worrying now. There's no way back..." she embraces me "...and if we don't make it I would regret just one thing" Her body is warm and her hands hold me in a desiring way. "What would it be?" I say turning red. "Oh, don't play dumb!". I kiss her, wrapping my arms around her. "So then, may I...?" I ask. "Please, touch me..." she purrs "...make love to me".

She withdraws and sits in my bed, looking directly at me. I blink several times. All these days I have been admiring her beautiful body without being able to touch it, wanting to feel her warm, to feel her naked body against mine, to be filled with her scent, to taste her sweat, to show her how much she means to me.

And now I'm absolutely lost. I don't know what to do or what to say. I'm sweating nervously almost hyperventilating. She giggles "Don't be so nervous. It's not like it's your first time". She's right. It's not my first time. I have had sex -hardcore wild sex- with the concubines countless times, even hot orgies and it have been quite gratifying... for me. But I have never bothered about their own pleasure, less their feelings. I have never made love to someone I actually loved.

I kneel in front of her swallowing hard. I put my trembling hands on her thighs sighing. I'm anxious to be with her but worried of doing it wrong. She embraces my head playing with my hair "you need to relax..." she says "we are doing this together". My head is buried in between her breasts. I inhale profoundly enjoying her scent. She pulls my hair gently making me look at her, resting her hand against my chest, feeling my heart beat. She giggles again. Her beautiful smile encourages me so I reach her lips and kiss her softly. She kisses me back eagerly almost as if she wants to eat me. Something inside me lights up. I feel fire inside my ribcage. I lean forward making her fall backwards under my weight.

We kiss roughly for a few seconds. My hands are caressing her and squeezing her sides. Her clothes are starting to annoy me. I break the kiss and sit straddling her. I offer both my hands for her to take them. She does and I make her sit as well. I start to slowly take off her clothes with her help. She does the same with me. Her eyes linger at my body. Suddenly I feel ashamed and it's stupid 'cause I have been naked in front of her before, but the way she's looking at me makes me nervous. Besides, her body is perfect, she is fleshy, her collarbone is sharp, her breasts are round and firm, her waist and hips deliciously curved.

On the other hand, my body is skinny; I can see my ribs and sternum poking against my skin. My breasts too small, my hips almost inexistent, my belly is flat and my limbs hard. I can even hear the words of my father inside my mind: _your figure is quite plain _he said. I'm getting self conscious but then she drags me out of my thoughts "Beautiful...".

I blush.

I throw myself against her again. I kiss and suck her neck; she moans and scratches my back. I look down at her chest; her breathing is heavy and her perfect breasts are in front of me. I lean down taking one of them in to my mouth. Is soft and smooth and her nipple feels hard against my tongue. I squeeze it with my hand while sucking at it. I can't help but bite, hard. She whimpers and pulls my hair "Not so rough" she says sweetly. "Hmm, sorry" I mumble. Nothing in this damn world taste better than this.

I reach for her lips again. Her hand travels down my body, nails digging in to my flesh until they reach my butt. I gasp. Suddenly not knowing how this happened she's on top of me. She bites my neck and y shoulders as I squeeze her hips. My right hand travels to her crotch and I push two fingers inside her, as I thrust in to her I feel her body tense up. She stops me and I freeze. "You need to be more careful, patience". I blush from embarrassment. I think I just fucked up our first time together. "Let me show you" she says leaning over me.

She kisses every spot of my body, starting in my neck. "You must build the arousal" she gently sucks just below my jaw. "Put attention to the body's reaction…" she whispers in my ear and I shiver "… to learn where are those spots…" she pinches my nipple and I moan "…that are more sensible to the touch". She looks in to my eyes and caresses my sides, her fingers running along my ribs.

"Eventually you will recognize the mood…" she digs her nails in to my flesh and I hold my breath. "…and you will know when you have to be delicate…" her hands reach my hips, and I sigh. "And when you could be a little rougher" she grabs my hips and pushes her crotch in to mine. A groan of pleasure escapes my lips. "Check how is it going…" she withdraws a little and her hand caresses my pubic hair and runs one finger along my labia. I'm wet, really wet. "…and taste it to make sure" taking her hand to her lips she sucks her finger. I gasp at the sight.

Her hand is back to my sex. She pushes one finger inside me. I open my mouth but no sound comes from it. She thrust slowly for a while and then a second finger joins the first. My head falls backwards and I close my eyes. My hands are fists around the blankets. "…and then you wait…" she says, I don't understand what she mean by that but I'm not in the mood for thinking. She pumps so slowly and I finally lost it. "Oh Bonnie! Harder! Please, harder!" I cry. "…you wait for your partner to ask for more" she says. She fucks me harder while her thumb makes circles over my clitoris. I reach my climax too soon, but it is so intense that I can feel all my muscles contracting.

After a few seconds I regain my normal breathing. I kiss her sweetly while my hand is resting in her round butt. My fingers roam and caress her moving on their own, they find her asshole. She looks at me surprised. I wait for a sign that tells me to stop but nothing comes from her. My index finger gently rubs her asshole and she gasps and then she kiss me deeply like encouraging me to go further. I rub harder against it and make a first attempt to get in but she's just too tight. "Wait" she says closing her eyes, like concentrating. "Now" she opens her eyes now. I try again and find it easy. She has loosened up. I push slowly in to her until my whole finger is inside. She moans. I pull but she frowns so I stop and push again. She lets out a little cry of pleasure. I move slowly inside her pushing and then pulling slightly without taking out my finger. She moves her ass at my pace. "oh, Marceline!" she moans in a whisper. My name always sounds beautiful on her lips, but never like this.

My ego grows just like her pleasure. I am proud of myself to be improving after the sloppy beginning. I want to make her feel more, I want to make her feel the same way she makes me feel. My other hand moves from her waist to her crotch and then to her clitoris. She arches her back giving me access to her breasts. I kiss them and suck them while rubbing her a little faster and then she grabs my hand. "Let me help you" She says guiding me to make the right movement over her clitoris and in the right pace.

She is going faster. And I can't help but to look at her face and admire her expression. Her body tenses up and I know she's about to come. She thrusts her ass in to my finger, really hard; her breasts hop up and down each time. Her mouth is open and her breath is heavy. I feel her inner walls clench tightly around my finger as she lets out a loud moan, reaching her orgasm. I slow down until she falls over me sweaty and exhausted.

She rests her head on my chest. We both are breathing heavily, panting. I land soft kisses on her temple and caress her back and neck until we regain our normal heartbeats. She embraces me and I wrap my arms around her too. After a while she yawns. "I'm getting sleepy... would you tell me one of those stories you know?". I hold her tighter while thinking which legend I'll tell her now. "Sure, let's see... Oh, got it" I say. I clear my throat and start the story.

"Once, there was a king, a powerful king named Gilgamesh, two parts god one part human. He was a bad cruel ruler so his people prayed to the gods to help them get rid of him. Aruru, the goddess who created humankind, looking at his bad behavior decided to create a beast to fight him and defeat him. The name of this beast was Enkidu, and it was really strong.. It was wild and violent like a rabid animal. Gilgamesh dreamed about it and was afraid of it. Gilgamesh mother, the one who knows everything in the world, heard his dream and then she thought of a plan..." I look at her and her eyes are closed. "Are you awake?" I ask. She hums affirmatively so I go on.

"She thought the beast got its great strength from its wildness. She thought that if it was more civilized then it would become weak and eventually wouldn't be capable of killing Gilgamesh. In order to civilize the beast she told his son to send a woman. A beautiful woman. The beast fell in love the very moment it met that woman, and by falling in love it lost part of its wildness. The more it loved her, the more human it became. Until he was not a beast anymore" I make a long pause to see if she is still awake and she's not. She is peacefully sleeping using me as a pillow. "She tamed the beast and made it human. Just like you have tamed me" I whisper in to her sleep.

I wander around the palace to ease my nerves. It's dusk already. About six hours before midnight. This will be the most important night of my whole life. "Young Master! Young Master!" says an eunuch from far coming to me in rush. This is weird, it looks as if he was… scared. "What?" I ask curious. "Your father, young Master, he wants to see you, _immediately_". The last word gives me a bad feeling. We all already know that when my father summons me I must attend immediately. It is as if this was really important. "Again? I talked to him a few hours ago". "Please, young Master. Come with me". I follow him to my father's chamber.

The eunuch opens the door for me and I enter. My father is at the bottom of the room with his back facing me. "I'm here, father" I bow as I always do waiting for he to say something. He does not. I keep bowing looking at the floor. After a few seconds later I hear his footsteps as he approaches. He stands in front of me and I lift my head to look at him. I close my eyes as he hits me hard with the back of his hand, making me fall on the floor.

"What's the meaning of this?!" he yells. I look terrified at what he is holding in his left hand: It's the letter I carelessly left it on my desk inside the folded map! I freeze with my eyes fixed on the paper. "Who gave you this?!" he yells again. I stand "Give it back!" I say desperately trying to snatch it from his hand and he pushes me. "Have you read it?!" He asks. "Give it back to me. It's mine!" I say not responding to his question. "It's the only thing I have from my mother. Give it back to me!" I plead. "Your mother is not here! And I am your father. Forget about this annoying letter Marshall!"

My blood is boiling. How can he ask me to forget my own mother? "My name is Marceline! Marceline, you hear me?!". His face turns red from the anger at the sound of that name "Your name is Marshall!" His voice is so loud it stuns me. "Stop using me as your cover! My name belongs to me and only me!" I scream. I know from the bottom of my mind that I'm making a big mistake standing against his wishes, but the rage I feel blinds my judgment. "You own nothing!" he growls "You are my child and if I say you are a man, then that's what you are. You belong to me as well as your name!" He says shaking the letter on his hand. "You crazy useless old man! It's not my fault you cannot have a male heir! My name is Marceline!" I scream at the top of my lungs. His face regains his normal expression, but a bit different. It looks hard. "Your name… is Marshall…" he says more calmly now. When he talks like this, in such a composed manner, nothing good is coming "… and if you cannot remember this, then I will have to give you a permanent reminder".

Down at the dungeon I'm tied up. Three eunuchs hold me tight while a fourth holds my head making me stay still as best as he can. I struggle as I see the thin hot iron bar approaching my face. "I'm very sorry, young Master" whispers the eunuch with genuine concern as he holds the iron. I feel my skin being burned and an awful stench coming from it. When the first latin letter is marked on my forehead I'm just too tired to struggle anymore. Surprisingly, even with all my forces drained, every time the hot iron burns me, my body gets enough strength out of nowhere to scream. I don't cry. I make an inhuman effort to not cry. I don't want him to notice what I know is true: he has defeated my fighting spirit.

The rest of the infamy name is being written down on my forehead and I feel like this is never going to stop. "I didn't want to do this, my child. But a father must discipline his son" he says. The last stroke of the last letter is marked down and they finally release me. They clean my forehead, put some medicinal herbs over my burning wound and the wrap it with bandages. They have to drag me out of the dungeon and in to my room because I cannot walk on my own. I'm exhausted.

Once alone, lying on my bed, I allow myself to cry. Arrythmic sobs come from my throat and tears shed all over my face. I would like to be mad at him, but for some reason I cannot feel anything but sorrow. The pain on my forehead is unimportant. The pain in my heart is the worst part. I feel like my soul has been stolen, taken. As if it was not mine anymore. _You belong to me as well as your name…_ Do I not belong to myself anymore? Have I ever belonged to myself?

My father has finally taken away my name. Is this the hopeless feeling, the impotence and humiliation every slave had gone through? Is this how Finn felt when he lost his tongue? How Jake felt when he lost his guts? How bonnie felt when she lost her family?

**The epic poem of Gilgamesh is part of the Sumerian mythology and is not as romantic as I show it here. Nevertheless the idea is the same: The woman charm made him human. In the end Enkidu and Gilgamesh don't kill each other but become great friends. And then some other things happen but it doesn't matter for our story.**

**Here in my time zone it's 3:30 am, so you better f***ing review!... Kidding, but it would be awesome if you did. **

**P.D.: Next will be last chapter.**


End file.
